


狠狠

by light157



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, 邕罐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light157/pseuds/light157





	狠狠

-

 

 

1

熟悉邕圣祐的粉丝都知道，他不喜欢那些会露出身体部位的衣服，哪怕只是一小截手腕。

来录制节目前，他换上了高领的长袖衫。

PD在保姆车内向他介绍这次的学生，16岁，女高在读，邕圣祐坐在一旁，边听边点头。尽管车内空调调到了24度，他还是不停流汗，衬衫也因为汗水的关系湿哒哒的贴在皮肤上，显出汗水流过的痕迹来，可他仍一丝不苟地把扣子系到最上面一颗，整个车厢都听得见他略微急促的呼吸声。

下车以后，迎面而来的热浪让他出了更多的汗。即使这样，邕圣祐也只是有些烦躁地扯了扯箍到喉结以下的衬衣领口，略微干燥脱皮的唇在热风中抿了又抿。

他不知道，在布料摩擦已经破皮红肿的皮肤的又疼又痒的刺激下，他还能忍耐多久。

学生人已经在家里了。她并不知情之前在网上的报名已经被选中，正在房间里用牙签叼着切成小块的西瓜小口小口的吃，看见推门进来的人还以为自己是在做梦。

“圣祐……”

邕圣祐对捂着嘴正无声尖叫的女生笑了笑，走过去想要抱抱她，突然想到了什么，又尴尬地把已经伸出去一半的手收了回去。

“你好。”

那学生并未发现他的不对劲，听见邕圣祐用温柔的语调对她说话，激动得几乎要落泪了。

她后退一步，紧张的看着这个她只在电视里见过的人，结结巴巴地说：“圣祐你坐。”

说是家教活动，可邕圣祐太久没碰过课本了。看到女学生摆在书桌上的数学试卷邕圣祐有些不知如何是好，他本就多汗，身上密不透风的衬衫更是让他心烦意乱，他只能把正在聊的关于学习的问题转移到其他方面上。

“刚才来开门的是妈妈吗？妈妈好年轻。”

“嗯……她不是我妈妈。”

邕圣祐被呛一下，艰难地开口：“对不起，我不知道……”

“没关系没关系。”

听他道歉女学生倒是慌张了，看着他满是歉意的脸想要说些什么，可嘴巴张了张，什么都没说出来，邕圣祐安抚的拍了拍她的肩，看见她因为害羞而变红的脸，意识到自己在做什么后，不可抑制地慌乱了起来。

因为他知道，被摄像机录下来的这一段，剪辑掉的可能性为零。

接下来的一小时内，镜头里的邕圣祐一直表现出一种坐立不安的状态，期间女学生问他是不是太热了，摄像师也问他需不需要休息一下调整状态，他都摇摇头，录制也就在这种情况下结束了。

收工回去的时候，PD说正巧顺路送他回去，邕圣祐正想着怎么拒绝，手机刚好响了。

他走去没人的角落才敢接电话，一接起就听到他熟悉的那人又委屈又不讲理的声音。

邕邕你什么时候回家嘛？

邕圣祐无奈地哄了他几句才让电话那端的人乖乖挂了电话，通话界面消失后，他却又盯着手机屏幕上的人，看了好久，对着上面的人偷偷亲了好几下。

他回到家的时候正好是饭点。

那个个子高高的小朋友围着小熊围裙，正用勺子翻炒着锅里的炒饭，可似乎没有控制好时间，已经能隐约闻到烧焦的味道，邕圣祐脱了鞋，没来得及换上拖鞋就急忙朝他跑过去。

“先放着，等会我来做饭。”

赖冠霖不知所措地看看他，又看看平底锅里被他糟蹋了的炒饭，他把手里的勺子放去洗碗池里，小心翼翼地靠近邕圣祐，扯了扯男人的衣角，目光却突然被什么吸引住了。

半小时前，服服帖帖在邕圣祐喉结以下的领子已经被解开，垂到了锁骨处，赖冠霖看见那上面他出门前被自己啃出的青青紫紫的痕迹，还覆着从外面带来的薄汗，控制不住地抱住了他，伸着舌头，小狗一样一点一点的舔着那上面还带着体温的汗水。

“好了。我还没洗澡，身上很脏。”

“不脏”，赖冠霖靠在男人怀里呢喃似的嘟囔，“邕邕身上好香”。

他说完眨眨眼，察觉到了什么似的，抬头望着男人的眼睛，一动不动地看着他，“还是你今天做了什么？”

邕圣祐心里一紧，没有直接回答他的问题，尽量让自己表现地轻松地说：“今天一录完经纪人就放我回来了，PD说，节目下个月2号播出”。

赖冠霖立刻皱眉，摇摇头，“我才不要看”，他说着又抬头，去观察邕圣祐的脸，男人只是神色如常地回望着他，于是显得有些咄咄逼人的表情也软化了下来，男孩用被养得圆鼓鼓的脸颊贴在邕圣祐胸前，乖顺地说他饿了，邕圣祐才暗暗松一口气。

最后，这顿早该开始的晚饭一直持续到八点才结束，因为仅仅是做饭就花了快一个小时。

已经糊掉的炒饭不能再吃了。邕圣祐弯着身体在冰箱的冷冻层里翻找着速冻食品，赖冠霖就在他后面，仗着身高，整个人往前倾，趴卧在他背上。

“赖冠霖。”

背上的人一副被打扰到不开心的样子，从鼻子里哼出一声，对他的腰左捏捏右捏捏才不情不愿地从他身上起来，趿拉着拖鞋去客厅开了电视。

“饺子上次吃完了，今晚吃面可以吗？”

听着是在征求意见，其实邕圣祐已经拆开了泡面包装袋。

“加鸡蛋加芝士？”

赖冠霖嘟着嘴换台，故意不理他，可又隔一会儿就偷偷往厨房里看一眼，像是怕里面的人一不留神就被谁给拐走了。

他一个人无声地生闷气，生了好久，才鼓着脸说，“加鸡蛋”，厨房里才叮铃咣啷忙起来。

加冷水后重新等烧开的时间，邕圣祐对着撕了一半的调料包发起了呆。刚才赖冠霖不停往他这边望他看见了，只是一时不知该有什么样的表情，只好一直低着头，假装没发觉。他们在一起越久他就越心慌，因为他不知道这算不算正常的恋爱，可虽然不懂，也能从周围的朋友圈子里知道正常的恋爱不是这样的。但是不知从什么时候开始，慢慢的，他好像也不想去计较了，更让他感到害怕的是，赖冠霖有时近乎病态的占有欲他也能坦然接受，改变不了，就变成纵容。

邕圣祐头疼地皱起了眉。他拿着鸡蛋准备对着锅沿敲下去时，赖冠霖不知什么时候已经站到了他旁边，揪着他松松垮垮的衬衣衣领亲了他一口，理直气壮地说。

“我饿了。好饿。再不行就吃你了。”

邕圣祐被他的动作弄得一懵，赏了他脸颊肉一掐后板着脸让这个没良心的去客厅等着，却在赖冠霖气鼓鼓地转身后，看着他的背影，突然笑了。

吃完晚饭后邕圣祐把洗碗的任务交给了赖冠霖，赖冠霖刚答应的好好的，听到了邕圣祐要一个人先去洗澡立马不乐意了。

“我不要。你等我，我很快就能洗完。”

“不行，我今天出了一身汗，很不舒服。”

赖冠霖眼睛亮了亮，“我不介意”。

“我介意。”

那双黑葡萄一样的眼睛又暗下来，赖冠霖垂头丧气地溜回了厨房。

估摸着邕圣祐洗澡的时间，赖冠霖只花了五分钟就洗好了，手套一脱往浴室里钻，然而直接吃了个闭门羹。

“邕邕，你怎么锁门了……”

门外的人影趴在门上，不甘心地挠着门，邕圣祐在门后叹了口气，没好气地把门开了，守在门口的人瞬间笑得像只得逞的小狐狸，嘴角的弧度压也压不下去，见多了他对自己耍无赖的邕圣祐也不由得红了脸，转过背就不再理他。

后来他才知道，让赖冠霖进来是个错误的决定。

赖冠霖特殷勤地跑过来，说要给他搓背，实则对着他手臂上被咬出来的蚊子包研究了起来，研究持续了没多久就开始含住不放，又是舔又是吸的。邕圣祐用力捏他左脸偷笑抿出来的酒窝，赖冠霖就抬起那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他，煽情得室温都高了两度，然后无论是被咬在哪里的蚊子包，最后的位置都会变成他的两腿之间，偏偏邕圣祐拿他无可奈何。

要是有办法，他们之间也不会这样。

邕圣祐捞他起来，让他坐自己身上，赖冠霖嘴就又闲不住了。

“邕邕想试这个姿势吗？”

邕圣祐被他问得一愣，随即就堵住了他的嘴，一边舔一边用牙齿细细碾磨他上唇微微鼓出来的唇珠，反问了赖冠霖一个问题。

“想我了吗？”

俯在他身上的人呼吸明显一窒，没有回答，却用身体贴得他更紧了，逐渐升高的已分不清是室温还是彼此的体温。

“有没有想我？”

赖冠霖死咬着牙，不肯开口，却背着他偷偷红了眼。

太想了……

距离上次见面已经过去了三个多月，准确的说，是105天。他好想让他不要工作了，就待在家里，哪里都不要去，哪里也不能去，谁也不能见他，只有他可以。哪怕是他的父母。

赖冠霖用下巴搭在邕圣祐的肩上，突然觉得好委屈。因为他知道不可以。

“有一点。只有一点点。”

邕圣祐轻轻地笑，让他靠在自己怀里，小幅度地拍他的背。因为晃动而激起的水花打在赖冠霖身上，弄得人痒痒的，他从鼻子里舒服地哼出一声，就这样，在男人的怀里勃起了。

“我想要……”

除去对于爱意与思念的难以启齿，赖冠霖对邕圣祐身体的渴望，一向很诚实。

他抓着男人放在他腰上的手，要他摸自己已经半硬的性器，嘴里轻哼着那些自己也渐渐感到混乱的语言，哀切又讨好地看着面前的人。

“邕邕……”

邕圣祐掰过他的脸，细细啄吻掉他鼻尖冒出的汗水，“电话里不是说今晚想和我聊天吗”。

赖冠霖用力点头，“想聊天，更想要你”。

邕圣祐愣了愣，即使见多了爱与他这样纠缠的赖冠霖也不由得红了脸，于是缓缓托起他，让他跨坐在自己腿上。

“但是你不乖。上次答应我的你没有做到。”

赖冠霖咬着下唇，憋着不肯发出声音，邕圣祐就什么也不做，只是看着他，任他腿间已经变得湿漉漉的性器抵在他小腹不停的蹭，也不去碰一下。

“我什么时候不乖了。”

他故意不碰自己，他就自己主动贴上去。赖冠霖转而啃咬起了男人胸前突出的锁骨，在看到那上面已经青紫的痕迹上被留下更深的印记后，突然开始兴奋地发抖。他极力想要在男人面前掩饰这种不正常的情况，可他不受控制的牙齿已经在邕圣祐肩上咬出了血印，微甜的血腥味混着往上蒸发的热气，让他大脑也开始发晕发胀，最后，脑子里只剩下一个念头，想在他的身上印满只属于他的印记。

但赖冠霖往后缩了一下。

没有继续任何动作，而是停下来，痴痴地望着邕圣祐。

 

2

刚在一起的时候，赖冠霖还不知道什么是克制。

或许用那种饿疯了的、费尽心力才得到一口吃的人来比喻也不为过。

队内一有什么事发生本来就难以隐瞒，更何况赖冠霖下口一向不知轻重，能用衣服遮住的还好说，一次，甚至嚣张地将吻痕留在了邕圣祐的耳后，让化妆师也叫苦不迭，以为他半夜去哪晃悠招来这么明显一个蚊子包。

舞台结束后的换衣室内，赖冠霖就堵着邕圣祐不让他走。

用衣袖去蹭耳后那块被抹了厚厚粉底的皮肤，满意地看到吻痕还在，才摸着邕圣祐的脸，用力在那上面亲了亲。男人说他是小坏蛋，赖冠霖不承认也不反驳，只是得意的笑笑，要他用其他的来补偿自己。

“补偿什么？”

邕圣祐没好气地看他，直到和赖冠霖对上眼，抿了抿唇，最后还是笑开了。

“下次不要留在这么明显的位置。”

赖冠霖假装没听进去，由倚靠在男人身上的姿势变为缓缓跪在换衣室冰凉的地板上，从背一直延展到臀，弯出一个漂亮的弧度，有些发凉的手指也隔着演出服触到男人腿间开始发烫的性器，缓缓扯下拉链后，仰头对他勾唇笑了笑，吻了上去，让邕圣祐也不可避免地慌乱起来。

他双手好像都脱了力，推不开，也不想推开他面前的人，只是以俯视的角度，用手揩去赖冠霖额头冒不停的汗滴，在临近高潮时，分神去想，他什么时候也变成这样一个没有自制力的人。

他好像把他惯坏了。

 

3

把赖冠霖从浴缸里捞出来时，邕圣祐给了他一个奖励的吻。

“今天好乖。”

没有得到表扬的开心。似乎不想要这样的表扬，赖冠霖整个人挂在邕圣祐身上，用湿漉漉的脸贴在他裸露的胸膛上，喃喃出声：“……可我不喜欢这样……”

邕圣祐侧着脸靠过去，没听清，可赖冠霖没再说，阴郁着脸，发泄般的又在男人的肩上留下一个牙印，咬得疼了，又心疼地对着印子哈了好几口气，眼皮垂得低低的，不知在想什么。

“是不是困了？今晚还想和我聊吗？”

邕圣祐用浴巾裹着他，抱他去床上，还没给他掖好被角自己就被揪住了衣袖，赖冠霖眼睛睁得圆圆的，显得又兴奋又期待，不加掩饰地看着他，“要，要聊天”。邕圣祐也看他一眼，抽回在他手中的衣袖，在床上的人眼角泛起亮光前掀起被子滚了进去，被角攥在他手里，压得紧紧的，让他在自己怀里动也动不了一下。

“行。好好回答我的问题，不然今晚我就这么抱着你睡了。”

我巴不得。赖冠霖勉强压下自己已经翘起来的嘴角，不受控制地想。

他借着头顶上方微弱的光亮静静地观察快要把脸贴在他脸上的人，还是配合的回答了一句，“好，我好好回答”。

“好。上个月6号，为什么一天都没接我电话，第二天也不和我解释？我问过你的经纪人了，那天你早上有行程，11点结束后就让你回家休息了。”

见赖冠霖沉默，邕圣祐用额头贴上他的，安抚似的轻轻蹭了一下，可被子里的空气却好像因为这一个动作变得更稀薄了，那种混合着他嘴里，淡淡薄荷味的窒息感涌上来，让赖冠霖的脸开始发热发烫。

他要诚实吗？知道他接了家教的综艺后他一整天都很难受，想做点什么来阻止什么改变什么，可他自己也清楚那既不现实也无可能，只能看着那一串号码，发了一晚上的呆。

赖冠霖求救似的，蹙起眉头看他，嘴巴也因为紧张抿得紧紧的，邕圣祐却只是安静地望着他。

“我想知道。”

这句话让赖冠霖几乎喘不过气。被子里的空气好像越来越稀薄，他全身上下的毛孔都在费力地呼吸着，就连大脑都好像不再是属于自己的。

他支支吾吾地说：“因为我不想让你去录那个综艺”。

“为什么？”

这样的告白自然不会被放过。邕圣祐盯着赖冠霖就算在黑暗中也依然发亮的眼睛，耐心地继续追问。

“为什么不想让我去？”

赖冠霖的大脑已经糊成了一团。

他开始用力咬着自己的下唇，看一眼男人的眼睛又飞快地瞄往别处，企图用这样的小动作来表示他很难堪，他觉得这样很丢人，可邕圣祐好像完全不理解他的难堪，留给他的视线未曾移动过半分。

赖冠霖语无伦次地说：“因为那个PD……不对，因为那个学生……”，他想了又想，可已经无法思考的大脑不能给他提供更好的理由了，索性一股脑说了出来，“我不想你和别人有亲密的接触，想你眼里只看得到，心里也只想着我一个人，甚至是，你的父母”，他皱眉，“但我知道不可能”。

他说完之后，邕圣祐没有说话，赖冠霖突然感到害怕。没人愿意扒开自己不堪的内心想法展示给自己最在意的人，如果不是到了这种情况下，如果不是想真正与他坦诚相对，他这辈子都不会这么做。他想着，眼泪已经不知不觉流了一脸。

“我知道……我知道、这很不正常，但我已经在改了。邕邕，你别不要我好不好？”

“邕邕……”赖冠霖颤着声，在黑暗中又叫了邕圣祐一声。他缓慢地抬高了手，想要去触摸他的脸，而在他快要触到的那一秒，被男人拉住了手，拉着，贴在了脸上。

“我也这么想过。”

这一句话就让赖冠霖止住了泪。咸涩的泪还聚集在眼眶里，刺激得眼睛又胀又疼，他却舍不得眨一下眼，只是呆呆地望着他。

“你、你说什么？”

邕圣祐对着他温柔地笑，半晌，像是突然反应到了什么，补充道：“应该说，是每一天都这么想。所以我努力工作，就是希望你占据我大脑的时间能够少一点”。

“这不一样。我和你想的不一样。我想的比你的可怕多了，你听了会……”

赖冠霖摇摇头，急切地想要证明什么，邕圣祐却对着他比了一个嘘的手势，“我都知道”。

赖冠霖的眉头皱得更用力了，直到邕圣祐松开了紧紧裹住他们的被子。

身上被捂出了一身的汗，掀开被子的一瞬间，空调的冷风才得以灌进来，赖冠霖却冷得打了个哆嗦，嘴唇也跟着抖了一下。

他盯着男人空出的怀抱，想要靠近却有些不敢了，默默移到床的另一边，可男人叫住了他。

“小坏蛋。”

邕圣祐仰躺在床上，大张着手臂，对他张开怀抱，笑得痞痞的。

“过来，让我抱。”

 

 

 

对你狠狠抱下去。今天，明天，以后。

 

 

 

-end


End file.
